


L is for Loss

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Series: Alphabet Drabble Series II [12]
Category: Firefly, Serenity (Tabletop RPG)
Genre: Amnesia, Attempted Murder, Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weihan was serious – not being playful, not putting on an act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L is for Loss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malkontent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkontent/gifts).



> Written ages ago - just getting around to reposting from my journal.

Raquel almost laughed, but caught herself in time. Weihan was serious – not being playful, not putting on an act. And he still had the gun trained on her.

"You don't know me?"

He glared, concentrating. "I know you. I don't know who you are."

"It's Raquel... Weihan, what happened to you?"

He swore in frustration, aiming less certainly. And then he laughed madly. "I was shot in the head. Someone tried to kill me."

Still he didn't seem to know her – it broke her heart. "Are you so sure they didn't?"

"No." he lowered the gun, hands shaking. "I'm not."


End file.
